Countdown
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Rasa sayang Aizawa terhadap muridnya bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti sang Eraser Head sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Countdown**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning's: Typo's, OOC, Gaje**

 **.**

 **Doumo! Aku author baru di fandom ini karena aku mau melarikan diri dari nerusin fanfic sebelumnya . GOMEN MINNA-SAMA!.**

 **Aku sangat suka dengan Aizawa-** _ **sensei,**_ **jadi aku akan mendedikasikan fanfic ini khusus untuknya ^.^.**

 **.**

Sudah cukup.

Aizawa pusing menjadi _baby sitter_ di kelas 1-A.

Ia bahkan kurang tidur hanya untuk memastikan bahwa murid-muridnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat berada di latihan sederhana yang ia lakukan dengan murid-muridnya, Bakugou tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk membakar gedung sekolah dan Izuku selalu kembali dalam keadaan terluka parah. Biar ia menjelaskan kepadamu apa yang membuatnya paling terganggu. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil memikirkan bagaimana luka Ikuzu yang terus bertambah parah setiap kali ia hanya melawan dan tagihan yang akan diperlihatkan kepala sekolah Nedzu yang menunjukkan betapa pintarnya Bakugou dalam menghancurkan sesuatu.

Belum lagi jika si Present Mic mulai acara konser solo yang bisa di dengar dari sela-sela koridor sekolah. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan apakah ia ingin berhenti menjadi guru dan berkelana di antara gorong-gorong untuk mencari villain agar ia bisa melepaskan rasa stress yang tidak tertahankan, atau tetap berusaha bertahan dengan menjadi guru di sini. Pilihan yang sangat sulit. Ia jadi mengantuk.

Baru saja beberapa saat setelah ia menutup ke dua mata keringnya itu, ia tiba–tiba mendengar suara pintu dibanting keras oleh seseorang. Dengan kesal, sangat kesal, Aizawa menatap ke arah orang yang sukses memotong keinginannya tidur kembali.

" Ada apa, All Might?" tanyanya saat sadar bahwa orang yang membuka pintu kelas itu hanyalah orang dengan senyum super besar yang entahk kenapa sekarang terlihat sedikit panik.

" A.. Ah, Aizawa-kun, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau punyai kunci kamar mandi?" tanya All Might. Dan Aizawa segera melemparkan kunci dari dalam _sleeping bag_ nya.

Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam. Ah. 10 menit lagi para murid-muridnya akan kembali dari kantin. Ia harus segera tidur.

.

.

.

Terkadang ia sangat senang ketika tuhan mendengar doanya. Bel sudah berbunyi dan kelas ini masih sesepi saat ia sendiri. Tetapi karena terlalu sepi, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur kembali. Apakah insomnia kembali mengidapnya?. Apa ia harus ke dokter sekarang?. Tidak. Ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan. Kepalanya sangat berat tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa?.

Akhirnya Aizawa menyerah. Ia akan pergi ke kantin. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia lebih merasa lapar dari pada mengantuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar lapar, tetapi sesuatu membuatnya ingin berjalan dan mengecek sendiri apa yang terjadi di kantin. Firasat?. Yah, kalau ini bisa disebut firasat, ini adalah firasat yang sangat buruk. Ia benci perasaan ini. Perasaan seperti ingin ke kamar mandi saat ia sedang di tengah mimpi. Atau saat ia tidak menemukan kucing di tengah jalan. Terserah. Apapun itu namanya, Aizawa tidak pernah suka.

Ia akhirnya sampai setelah sekitar 10 menit berjalan. Kakinya lelah. Ia ingin segera tidur setelah membeli segelas susu hangat. Tetapi saat ia hendak membuka pintu kantin, ia terdiam. hanya dalam beberapa inchi geseran, hidungnya yang tajam sudah bisa mencium bau amis yang sangat tajam yang menghampiri hidungnya. Ia lalu mendobrak pintunya.

Mata Aizawa melebar saat melihat seorang Villain yang terlihat sangat kuat bisa masuk ke dalam sana dan memorak-porandakan kantin mereka. Para siswa hanya mundur, tentu saja karena mereka dilarang keras untuk bertarung. Sementara guru yang lain sedang berusaha menangani Villain itu. Tiba-tiba Aizawa tidak lagi mengantuk. Ia langsung membukakan pintu lebar-lebar dan mengevakuasi murid di sana sembari menenangkan mereka.

" **Eraser-head...** "

Seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati Aizawa yang sedang sibuk untuk mengurus murid-muridnya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

" **..Aku akan menghapus namamu..."**

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras. Aizawa yang sedang mengajar, melihat ke arah jendela dengan tidak tenang. ia tidak bisa tidur sejak hari di mana kantin mereka diserang. Semua berjalan kembali seperti semula. Klasnya juga penuh dan tidak ada yang mengabsenkan diri mereka. Izuku tidak terluka, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Yah... kalau ia pikir, cukup aneh jika Villain muncul di kantin saat makan siang. Apakah mereka tidak lapar?.

PRAAAANG!

Tiba-tiba, kaca jendela kelas mereka dipecahkan dari luar. Bagaikan badai, Aizawa hanya bisa melempar buku yang ia pegang ke meja Tsuyu dan segera meraih googlenya. Ia bersiap untuk gangguan apapun yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

Seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya masuk dan melompat ke arah anak-anak. Aizawa lalu memasang googlenya dan mengaktifkan Quirk. Ia menangkap musuhnya dan membawanya mendekat untuk menendang sang musuh, yang baru ia sadari ternyata hanyalah bom.

BLAAAAR!

Bruugh!

Tubuh guru yang kurus itu terlempar dan membentur dinding kelas. Ia mencoba melihat musuh yang sebenarnya di balik asap, secepatnya. Dan saat ia melihat ke atas kepalanya, ia sudah menemukan sebuah tangan yang memegang pedang, bersiap untuk membelah kepala sang guru.

JRAAAASH!

Aizawa berhasil menghindar dengan mengorbankan tangan kanannya. Luka sobek itu terukir dari bahu hingga ujung sikunya. Ia lalu memutar badan untuk menendang musuh yang ada di belakangnya, tetapi entah kenapa, tendangannya tidak terlihat mempunyai efek. Mungkin karena belakangan ini ia sudah jarang latihan. Musuhnya memegang pergelangan kaki Aizawa dan melempar guru itu ke arah para murid.

BRAAAAGH!

KRAAAK!

" AIZAWA- _SENSEI!_ "

Aizawa tersungkur di atas meja-meja yang untunglah, sepertinya tidak di tempati. Itu membuktikan bahwa suara patah tulang tadi miliknya, bukan milik muridnya. Ia sangat bersyukur tidak melukai siapapun. Dengan sedikit berat, Aizawa berusaha berdiri secepat mungkin di atas meja yang sudah berantakan. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santung. Karena itu ia tidak menyukai Villain maupun media massa.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Pergi dari sini!" usir Aizawa. Ia tidak ingin murid-muridnya yang tidak berguna itu mengganggu jalan bertarung seorang pro sepertinya. Selain ia tidak ingin mereka melihat darah yang terciprat dari guru mereka sendiri.

" Tapi Villainnya sudah..."

Aizawa melihat ke depan. Kosong. Cih, lagi-lagi ia masuk dan kabur seenaknya. Karena itu ia benci Villain.

Bruuugh!

" Kyaaaa! Aizawa- _sensei,_ kau baik-baik saja?! _"_ Ochako segera menopang bahu Aizawa yang berat dan semakin lemas. Nafas _sensei_ mereka belum berhenti memburu. Ia seakan sedang berlari tanpa henti. Darah tidak berhenti mengucur dengan deras dari lengannya, membuat Aizawa semakin pucat. Ia lalu mencoba bangkit.

" Aku baik-baik saja, tolong jangan buang waktumu untuk mengkhawatirkanku," bala Aizawa. Ia lalu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, dan melihat ke arah jendela yang hancur.

"..."

Bruuugh!

.

.

.

Braaaakh!

Hari ini Aizawa lagi-lagi membuka pintu kelas 1-A. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa senang berada di rawat inap, tempat di mana ia akhirnya bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia selalu akan kembali ke kelas ini, sebagaimanapun perasaan malas menghinggapi kepalanya.

Lukanya masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia merasa sangat lemah untuk mengajar. Apakah sebenarnya ia tidak menyesal melakukan ini?. Ah. Ia mengantuk. Lebih baik kalau dari awal ia tetap tidur di rumah sakit. Cih.

" Aizawa-sensei!"

" Kau sudah kembali?!"

Lagi-lagi. Beberapa pertanyaan dari anak-anak polos itu. Dalam diam, Aizawa tersenyum. Murid-murid tidak berguna _yang ia sayangi._ Ia tidak bisa melihat ke depan lagi jika sesuatu terjadi pada murid-muridnya. Untunglah ia ada untuk menanggung semua rasa sakit mereka.

" Uhuk!"

Walaupun sekarang, racun dari luka itu mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

 **AAAAAAAH .**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Maafkan daku yang berusaha melarikan diri. Daku belum punya ide buat ngelanjutin fanficnya T.T.**

 **Tolong berikan saran, kritik dan reviewnya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-** _ **sensei**_

 **Warning's: Typo's, OOC, Gaje**

 **.**

 **GAHAHAH AKU LUPA NGASIH TBC NYA :'D**

 **Maafkan kelakuanku, minna-sama T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidupnya tidak akan lebih dari seminggu lagi.

Aizawa sudah mengerti tentang hal itu. Sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan yang diterimanya tepat setelah ia terbangun.

Hatinya masih berdegup cepat. Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sisa waktumu di dunia ini tinggal beberapa hari lagi?.

Logikanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan berapa hari lagi yang bisa ia habiskan. Semua akan terasa membosankan dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menginginkan tambahan hari. Hanya saja ada satu masalah yang membelenggunya dan tidak ingin melepaskan nyawa Aizawa ke langit sana.

Bagaimana dengan murid-muridnya?.

Semalam suntuk Aizawa memikirkan tentang hal itu. Ia sudah membuat surat pengunduran diri dari _UA Academy_ dan mencari _Hero_ penggantinya. Tetapi tetap saja ia masih tidak bisa merasa tenang jika ia tidak mengawasi sendiri murid-murid itu. Aizawa lalu berakhir dengan bengong di tengah jalan. Setidaknya hingga _Present Mic_ tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya.

" M.. Mic! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Aizawa sedikit memberontak. Sadar ketika orang di dalam gendongannya masih sadar, Mic segera menurunkannya dengan ekspresi senyum lebar yang tidak berubah.

" AH, MAAF, SHOUTA! KU KIRA KAU TERTIDUR LAGI!"

Sembari menutup kupingnya, Aizawa sedikit protes.

" Kecilkan suaramu,"

Dan _Mic_ baru sadar kalau ia berteriak. Akhirnya ia hanya melihat wajah Aizawa dalam diam. Tetapi bukan _Mic_ namanya kala ia bisa bertahan dalam diam selama satu menit saja.

" Ada apa, Shouta?" tanya _Mic_ langsung. Aizawa menoleh.

" Tidak apa," jawab temannya singkat. _Mic_ lalu menyerah. Aizawa tidak akan menjawab meskipun ia tanya tentang hal yang sama dalam berbagai cara karena Aizawa pasti menganggap masalah itu bisa ia selesaikan sendiri. Ah. Terjadi keheningan kembali. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika seperti ini.

" Mau pergi dan beli minum? Aku gampang haus," katanya. Aizawa hanya menghela nafas.

" Tentu saja karena kau selalu berteriak," jawabnya, tetapi Aizawa tetap melanjutkan jalannya ke arah kantin. _Mic_ menjerit kesenangan. Walaupun Aizawa tidak pernah terlihat peduli, ia termasuk dalam daftar teman terbaik yang pernah _Mic_ miliki. Tanpa berbicarapun ia mengerti bagaimana Aizawa sangat menghargainya sebagai teman. Aizawa lalu segera melihat ke dompetnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya _Mic_ akan minta ditraktir.

" Nee.. Shouta-kun, aku tidak membawa dompet, jadi..."

Tuh kan?.

" Dasar merepotkan," dan Aizawa hanya bisa menambah jawabannya dengan berdiri di depan _vending machine_ dan membeli dua kaleng kopi. Satu pahit dan satu manis untuk _Mic._ Ia melempar salah satunya ke arah teman baiknya itu. Bahkan hingga jenis dan rasanya pun Aizawa hafal betul mana yang menjadi _favorite_ _Mic._ Ia lalu duduk di samping Mic dan menatap ke arah langit dari balik jendela yang sedang di perbaiki.

" _Mic,_ "

" Hum?" jawab _Mic_ tanpa menunggu. Ia menoleh ke arah Aizawa. Kulit wajah temannya menjadi jauh lebih pucat dari yang diingatnya. Penuh tanda tanya, _Mic_ menunggu kata-kata Aizawa selanjutnya. Tumben Aizawa melontarkan kalimat lebih dulu darinya.

" Apa... Kau akan menjaga murid-muridku jika aku tidak ada?"

Ah. Hati Aizawa menjadi sedikit lebih pedih dari lukanya yang masih berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia mencengkram bajunya. _Mic_ segera mengangguk. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan jawabannya lagi.

" Tentu saja. Itu tanggung jawab kita bukan?" jawaban itu membuat beban Aizawa sedikit berkurang. Tetapi ia belum selesai.

" Apa kau akan menyayangi murid-murid itu seperti yang aku lakukan?"

Sekarang terjadi keheningan. Setiap nafas yang masuk ke dalam paru-paru Aizawa terasa lebih menyakitkan. Ia tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini tidak seperti dirinya. Sangat tidak logis. Tetapi, sekali saja. Tolong jawab pertanyaan ini sejelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

" Aku tidak tahu. Rasa sayang tidak akan bisa diukur, Shouta."

Dan Aizawa membeku. Ia membenarkannya. Dalam hati ia sangat membenarkannya. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa mengukur rasa sayang. _Karena itu tidak logis._

" Tetapi aku akan menyayang mereka dengan caraku sendiri," tambah _Mic_ dan tersenyum lebar. Jika saja _Mic_ tahu bahwa Aizawa tertawa sangat pelan. Tentu saja. Teman terbaiknya akan selalu memikirkan jawaban terbaik untuk masalahnya. Sekarang Aizawa kembali menyeruput kopinya. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan lagi. _Mic_ akan menggantikan tempatnya.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar perpisahan terakhir kepada para muridnya.

' Terima kasih, _Mic,'_ dan Aizawa menutup matanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan pahitnya kopi di dalam mulut sebelum kopi itu jatuh dari tangannya dan tubuhnya limbung.

Bruuugh!

 _Mic_ menahan tubuh Aizawa sebelum membentur lantai. Ia menghela nafasnya kesal. Apa boleh buat. Ia harus memberitahu Aizawa agar tidak seenaknya tertidur di mana saja.

" Shouta-kuun, lihat, kau jadi mengotori lantainya kan? Ujung-ujungnya pasti aku yang di suruh membersihkan," protesnya. Tetapi protesan itu berhenti ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat yang mengenai telapak tangannya. Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Hn?"

 _Mic_ menyenderkan tubuh Aizawa ke dadanya. Ia menurunkan senyumnya.

" ! ... Ini bukan tidur biasa, kan?"

Tubuh Aizawa menggigil, tetapi terasa sangat panas. Cairan di telapak tangan _Mic_ bukanlah kopi, tetapi darah. Ia bisa mendengar suara nafas temannya yang tidak teratur, seperti hampir habis. Keringat Aizawa membasahi pakaiannya. _Mic_ menggendong Aizawa dengan perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membuat temannya makin menderita.

Dengan terburu-buru _Mic_ pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Untunglah ia diberikan kunci cadangan oleh Aizawa, _Mic_ bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam berkat kunci itu. Setelah sekian lama berada di samping Aizawa, _Mic_ jadi mengerti tanda-tanda jika kepala Aizawa sudah tidak benar. Mungkin Aizawa juga tidak akan suka kamarnya digeledah seperti ini oleh sahabatnya sendiri, tetapi untuk kebaikan Aizawa, _Mic_ akan melakukan apapun.

Sekarang Aizawa sedang di rawat di UKS _UA Academy_ , jadi ia mempunyai banyak waktu sebelum Aizawa bangun. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menemukan sesuatu sebelum Aizawa membuka matanya. Segera saja _Mic_ membuka beberapa laci dan lemari pakaian Aizawa, masuk ke dalam toilet dan mencari ke bawah karpet. Tidak terlalu banyak barang di kamar itu, jadi _Mic_ menyelesaikan penggeledahan dengan terlalu cepat. Ia tidak menemukan apapun.

" Mencari ini?"

Deg!

 _Mic_ menoleh ke belakang. Ia lalu melihat Aizawa yang masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tangannya memegang sebuah surat pengunduran diri yang ia buat tadi malam.

" SHOUTA! APA ITU?! KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MENGUNDURKAN DIRI? UNTUK A-"

" Sudahku bilang aku bisa mendengar suaramu," dan _Mic_ menutup mulutnya. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf. Akhirnya Aizawa hanya mempersilahkan temannya duduk di bantal yang ia siapkan dan menghadap ke arahnya dengan berbataskan sebuah meja kecil. Selama beberap detik, tidak ada yang berniat untuk berbicara, hingga akhirnya Aizawa mengeluarkan dua surat. Yang pertama adalah surat pengunduran diri tadi dan yang satu lagi adalah...

" Shouta! Ini-"

" Surat wasiat," jawab Aizawa terlebih dahulu. Ia memperhatikan raut muka sahabatnya yang pertama-tama bingung, kemudian marah dan lama-kelamaan menyimpan ekspresi sedihnya.

" Waktuku tidak lama lagi, _Mic,_ "

.

.

.

 _Mic_ masuk ke dalam kelas 1-A dengan sangat berat hati. Menggantikan temannya yang harusnya berdiri di sana, terlebih lagi mengetahui fakta bahwa hidup Aizawa yang bagaikan hitung mundur. _Mic_ bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana jarum jam yang masih berdetak, memperpendek umur Aizawa di dunia ini. Sebuah surat selalu dibawa kemanapun oleh _Mic,_ seakan tidak peduli bagaimana leceknya kertas itu karena terlalu banyak dipegang. Dan sekarang, ia menatap ke arah murid-murid Aizawa.

Mulutnya terbuka untuk memulai pelajaran.

Tetapi suaranya tidak mampu keluar.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **T.T**

 **Tolong berikan aku asupan review, kritik dan saran yaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Countdown**

 **Boku no Hero Academia milik Horikoshi Kouhei-sensei**

 **Warning's: Typo's, OOC, Gaje**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu lebih cepat dari yang Aizawa bayangkan, bahkan ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia sudah melewati bertahun-tahun belajar dan mengajar di _UA Academy_.

Ia kini terbaring di tempat tidur yang ia yakini adalah tempat terakhirnya di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, ranjang kematian seorang _Eraser Head_.

Suasana terlalu tenang untuknya, sebuah scene terakhir terbaik yang bisa diinginkan oleh seseorang sepertinya. Tidak ada suara yang meributkan saat-saat terakhir dengan tangisan atau teriakan. Yang ada hanyalah seorang sahabat baik _, Mic_ , yang bersiap untuk mengabari kematian _Eraser Head_. Anehnya, sampai _Mic_ pun tidak berniat berteriak seperti biasa. Ia hanya duduk di samping tempat tidur sembari menatap wajah Aizawa yang semakin memucat.

" Terima kasih," suara Aizawa mengatakannya dengan sangat perlahan, hampir berbisik lirih. Sekarang, yang tertinggal hanya menunggu waktu benar-benar habis. _Mic_ hanya mengangguk perlahan. Rasa sesak di dadanya tidak membiarkan sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulut _Mic._ Ia terlalu bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu, hingga Aizawa melanjutkan perkataannya.

" Selama ini aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang kalian katakan tentang perasaan, tetapi sepertinya aku mulai semakin paham setelah menjadi seorang wali kelas," _Mic_ mati-matian menahan tangisannya. Ia menunduk dan mendengarkan suara Aizawa yang biasanya hanya membalas seluruh kata-katanya dengan kalimat pendek. Kali ini, mungkin ia tahu bahwa waktu akan memisahkan mereka berdua, sebagai teman lama yang dekat. Banyak hal yang pastinya Aizawa ingin sampaikan.

" Aku ingin meminta suatu hal yang tidak penting," pandangan Aizawa menggelap. Ah, sampai di sini kah?.

" Hizashi... _Jangan lupakan aku,"_

 _Mic_ mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir saat mengetahui bahwa orang di depannya perlahan tetapi pasti, mendingin dengan tubuh yang kaku.

" S... Shouta... JANGAN LUPAKAN SUARA KU!"

Dan karier seorang _Eraser Head_ berhenti di sana.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Aizawa Shouta sangat sepi. Bukannya tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya, tetapi lebih karena mereka mengerti bahwa Aizawa sangat senang sendirian. Dan juga tidak ada satupun media massa yang diberitahu tentang kematian orang ini.

 _All Might_ berdiri di depan pintu, menatap jauh ke dalam dan menemukan peti Aizawa yang siap untuk di bawa ke tempat pembakaran. Tetapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk masuk dan memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir untuk Aizawa. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah setiap murid kelas 1-A yang menangis dengan sesenggukan.

" Kau akhirnya berhasil membuat ikatan dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu, Aizawa-kun... lihat betapa berharganya dirimu untuk mereka," dan _All Might_ meninggalkan karangan bunga _lily_ putih yang sangat besar di depan pintu itu.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MENEMANI SAYA MENANGIS, MINNA!  
tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya, Minna!**


End file.
